


A Last Ditch Effort

by BigSimpin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Discipline, F/M, Fighting, Scout Regiment, The Underground, Underground, kicking, levi kicks, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSimpin/pseuds/BigSimpin
Summary: Erwin found a one in a million soldier in the underground. Who's to say there aren't more?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little prologue I wrote when I had this idea. I'll update again as soon as I can!

Levi settled into his seat in Erwin's office. Hange sat on the other side of the room, bouncing in her seat. It was annoying how she never could seem to sit still for any amount of time. Erwin sat behind his long desk, sifting through a few papers. They had meetings ever couple of weeks or as needed and Erwin _always_ had a written out agenda. Luckily for the antsy Hange and bored Levi, the agenda seemed to be a bit shorter than usual.

"As you both know, we've suffered significant losses over the past couple of weeks. More than usual. I have a plan to find recruits that may be quick to train so that we can bolster our numbers faster." Erwin paused, giving the captains a chance to voice any concerns or opinions. When neither did, he continued. "The underground is full of people who've been fighting their whole lives. I think if we offer them-"

"You won't find anyone skilled enough for the Scouts down there." Levi cut in, glowering at Erwin over his hand as he brought his tea up to his lips.

"I found _you_ down there." Erwin shot back, cocking an eyebrow. Hange's head swiveled back and forth between the two as if she were watching a tennis match.

"A one in a million find." 

"While that is true, it simply means you'd be the perfect candidate to go down there and find people for us. Then you can personally oversee their training." Erwin fought to keep a straight face as Levi's cool blue eyes narrowed at him ever so slightly.

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" 

"You always have a choice." Erwin sat back.

The men stared one another down, blue eyes unwavering. The corners of Erwin's mouth were ever so slightly quirked upward while Levi's were pressed into a hard line. Hange watched in amusement as the two argued silently. This was not the first time something like this happened, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. They were both brilliant and stubborn men, but in the end one always gave in for the sake of not just the Scouts, but the other person.

"Fine." Levi sighed heavily, pushing up from his seat.

"I'll be in touch-"

"Yeah, yeah. By the end of the day. Do you ever stop working." Levi rolled his eyes and exited the room without another word.

"That was your most exciting eyefuck in a while." Hange cackled once she was sure Levi was out of hearing range.

Erwin blinked at her, not sure the best way to respond to that. Hange was out there and certainly outspoken, but half the time he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. He knew if he asked her what that meant she would laugh and brush it off without giving him a straight answer.

So instead he dove into the next topic of the meeting- experiments for Eren.

Levi strode out to where most of the Scouts were out training. Erwin had mentioned something about picking out new people for his squad. He had a few people in mind, but he wasn't quite ready to make anyone a permanent member of the special operations unit.

He'd definitely have to get at least one person to accompany him to the underground. Maybe two, just in case. The place was full of criminals, and while normally he'd be fine alone, he wanted to make sure he had back up just in case he found more than one prospect down there. His patience probably wouldn't be able to handle too many of them on his own.

Eren was out of the question. He could technically take his shadow, but she'd give him shit about it the entire time. Potato girl and baldy weren't bad picks, but they were kind of annoying. The pretty much left the Kirschtein guy and Krista. They could hold their own and followed orders without much lip.

Levi decided he'd get word to them this evening once he knew more about Erwin's plan. It didn't matter that he didn't agree with it at all. Erwin's word as Commander was final. Which meant Levi had no other choice but to plan and play his part. He'd get Erwin back for this one eventually.


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samara grew up in the underground. She's tough and smart. After winning four rounds in the fighting ring, Jean finds her on Levi's orders and makes her an offer.

I cracked my knuckles as I looked out at the crowd that was gathered around the small chalk circle we used as a ring. A lot rode on this match today. There were so many bets, Phil did a great job of advertising and talking me up. I did my part, of course. I dressed poorly, but still feminine. I wanted to crop my hair, but he said it would be bad for business.

"Guys will bet on you just because of your looks, or they'll bet against you for the same reason. But I think if we play our cards right, they'll bet on you and we'll be rich." He said the other night, grinning at me mischievously.

Before he came along, I was coming close to working in a brothel. Money was scarce on a good day. Anyone who had it either drank it away, gambled it away, or lost it in a robbery. I was often a victim of the third. But when Phil saw me take down a guy twice my size over a piece of bread, he took me under his wing. Not for free, of course. Nothing was ever free down here.

He told me he was putting together a new way to make money. Fighting tournaments. Winner gets thirty percent of what was bet on them, everything else got split evenly between the gamblers. His green eyes lit up as he told me about his plan. He spent weeks getting others to choose a fighter to enter. Only four took him up on the offer. 

I took down three already. 

"How're you feeling?" Phil asked as he pressed a dingy cloth to my bleeding brow.

"I'll feel better when I get my money." I replied, my gaze sliding to my final opponent.

If I was remembering right, his name was Klaus. He was easily a head taller than me with blond hair and black abysmal eyes. He was broad shouldered and muscular. Well, as muscular as anyone down here could be. He was imposing and cocky. 

Klaus was well known down here- a petty thief and muscle for hire. He took just about any job offered to him, it didn't matter if he had to steal, maim, or kill. Money was the one thing he cared about above all else and his moral compass was shattered. 

"Just take your time with this one, really put on a show." Phil grinned and patted my shoulder in what he must have thought was a reassuring way.

"Take my time? As if I have a choice with this guy." I huffed, "I'll be lucky if _he_ isn't the one dragging it out. I heard what he did to that one guy." I shuddered.

His most recent victim was the talk of the Underground for a couple weeks now. Apparently the guy's face was completely bashed in so badly that no one could tell who he was. He beat him brutally and even broke his arm. 

And now I had to fight him. My only options at this point seemed to be death or money. I would certainly do all I could to prevent the former.

"If you told me this is who I had to fight, I would've told you to keep your money." I grumbled Klaus winked at me and made a smacking noise with his lips. It made bile rise in my throat. I choked it back and turned the full force of my glare on Phil.

"That's why I kept my mouth shut." He winked and made a clicking noise with his tongue, "Get out there and kick his ass."

"Whatever." I grumbled as Phil stepped to the middle of the circle to announce the beginning of the final round. He beckoned Klaus and I to the middle of the circle. We had to shake hands, Phil said it was all part of the show.

I stretched my hand out to Klaus, flinching with his hand snaked out and grasped mine with far too much force than was needed for a simple handshake. He jerked me forward, leaning down so that his face was inches from my own. His hot breath spilled across my face and stunk of death. I vaguely remembered a certain rumor of cannibalism that centered around Klaus. I suppressed a shiver.

"I won't be taking it easy on you, sweetheart." He rumbled with a salacious grin.

I jerked my hand from his grasp and put some much needed space between us. My upper lip curled into a sneer, my anger masking the fear that gripped me. This was no more than a game for him, a thrilling time where he could do what he did best. He didn't need the money from this, he got plenty from his black market jobs. But he no doubt got his rocks off by fighting and killing.

"Begin!" Phil shouted, his voice the sound of leather slapping concrete echoed all around.

Klaus charged me, his shoulder forward and his head tucked. He was fast for his size, but I was faster. I rolled to the right, careful to stay inside the white line of the ring. To step out was to lose, and I wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction. My pride far outweighed fear.

As soon as I was standing up straight again, he was barreling toward me again. I dodged again and again as he came for me relentlessly. My brain worked, trying to figure out the quickest and easiest way to end this.

I needed to find a way to bring him down before time ran out. I could try to let him wear himself out with a game of cat and mouse, but it was too risky. I didn't know how good his stamina was. And I didn't want to give him a chance to clip me and knock me out of bounds.

Klaus roared, the veins in his arms and neck bulging ridiculously. He was red in the face and sweating, but he was nowhere near tired. I needed to go for his legs. If I could at least twist his ankle or take out a knee he would be slow enough for me to land a hit to his crooked jaw.

As he charged me for what felt like the hundredth time, I stood at the ready. When he was close enough I dropped to my hands and knees to trip him up. But instead of falling over me, one of his boots sailed straight for my face. I jerked back to avoid it, but it still clipped my nose. 

I cried out in pain and as blood sprayed from my nostrils. Pain exploded across my face and the sound of laughter filled the air. This was the show everyone came to see. They were all sick fucks, but they were the sick fucks whose money would soon line my pockets.

I cocked back and aimed my right hook for his crotch. He moved back, but I was still able to land it enough to make him sputter and stagger back. I wasted no time in launching myself at him, aiming my knee at his midsection and my fist at his cheek. I used this move on my first opponent, and it won me that fight. I hoped it'd be just as successful this time.

It wasn't.

Klaus' arm shot out, successfully stiff arming me square in the middle of my chest. I coughed as I flew back, hitting the concrete hard enough to knock the wind out of me a second time. I gasped audibly as I skidded, stopping just before the white line. I thanked my lucky stars that I somehow managed to stay in bounds.

"You used that move on the first guy, right?" Klaus chuckled, "You should've known it wouldn't work a second time."

The smugness in his voice was infuriating. I saw red as I got to my feet, huffing as the stale air seared my lungs. He was standing in the middle of the ring, rolling his neck and shoulders. He seemed unfazed, but I could see the way his anger burned him from the inside out. He thought this match would be easy, that he would've taken me out within the first few minutes. The fact that he hadn't frustrated him and bruised his fragile ego.

I didn't react outwardly to his bait. He wanted me to get angry so that I'd mess up, but I wasn't going to let that happen. There was no way I'd ever let a creep like him get a rise out of me in front of a crowd like this. My anger would not blind me the way it so obviously was blinding him.

The crooked, easy smile dropped from his lips. Replaced by a scowl that crumpled his forehead and made the vein in his neck throb. It was as if I could see his anger boil over as he dug his heels in, crouching low. 

He was going to charge me again. I shook my hands out, loosening my tensed muscles as I prepared for the beast of a man to come for me at full force. I had a plan, I just prayed I could execute it properly to avoid having to spend anymore time going toe to toe with Klaus.

I didn't think at all when Klaus came at me faster than any of the times before. My body acted of it's own accord, bracing for the force of his body. My shoulder dropped and my leg hooked around one of his. I grunted as his body crashed into mine and, amazingly enough, I didn't topple backwards. Instead I grabbed one of his arms and used his momentum against him, sending him flying over my shoulders.

Out of bounds.

I dropped to one knee, a sigh of relief slipping past my parted lips. I struggled to catch my breath as Phil announced my victory. A chorus of cheers erupted all around. But I wasn't given a chance to bask in my own win.

Klaus snarled like a wild animal and snatched me up by my hair. He jerked me upward, pulling my head back so that I was forced to look into his onyx eyes. For a second I thought that he would kill me right here in front of everyone and I'd never get to even catch a glimpse of the money. _My_ money.

I struggled against his grip, clawing at his hands. His yes burned into mine as he growled, low in his throat. I spit in his face and kicked my legs wildly, but he held me far enough away that I couldn't quite reach.

"You cheating little bitch." He snarled, cocking back with his free hand to deliver what would certainly be a devastating blow.

The sound of blades being drawn distracted me from my predicament. I saw a flash as someone stepped forward, pressing their weapon to Klaus' throat. It was a short man with dark hair and piercing eyes. He was flanked by a nervous, but determined looking blond girl and a taller man with a scowl and honey eyes. I heard someone say, "That's Captain Levi." People began whispering to one another, something about the Survey Corps and humanity's strongest soldier.

"Tch. You whine like a child." Levi huffed, pressing the blade further into Klaus' throat.

"Back off, runt, or you'll be next." Klaus hissed, barely taking his eyes off of me.

"That's a fight I'm sure I'd win. If this one," Levi jerked his chin at me, "Can lay you out, I bet I could too."

Klaus looked from Levi to his companions. He wasn't the smartest, especially when he was pissed. But maybe, just maybe, he'd back off. For now, at least. The big guy had tunnel vision and would no doubt be searching for me later if he let me go now.

"Hey, now. The rules of the tournament were clear, Klaus." Phil intervened before Klaus could make a decision. He smiled charismatically at everyone involved, "Don't worry, you can enter the next one. You'll have your chance for a rematch then." He promised.

I shot Phil a dark look. There was no way in Hell I would be up for another fight against this brute. I'd barely survived this one, after all. I was done with tournaments for the foreseeable future. I'd make the money last as long as I could.

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly at Phil and then to Levi and his companions. His grip on my hair tightened considerably and for a moment I thought he wouldn't let me go. But then he released his hold and I dropped to my knees with a huff. Klaus spit on the ground next to me and muttered something I couldn't quite hear before stomping away.

"Good job out there. That was a great show." Phil grinned, reaching out to help me up. 

I slapped his hand away and got to my feet without his assistance. He made a show of looking pained as I wiped my arm across my bloody face. I winced at the sharp pain shooting through my broken nose. I'd need to reset it soon otherwise it'd be crooked forever.

"Fuck off, Phil." I grumbled, turning to walk away.

"Wait, your share. I am a man of my word, you know." He grabbed my shoulder and shook a heavy coin purse at me.

"Fuck off." I reiterated, snatching the money before jerking out of his grasp. 

I brushed past the green cloaked Captain. I felt his eyes follow me as I weaved through the crowd. I probably should've thanked him for intervening, but I was more worried about getting as far from Klaus as possible. I didn't think he'd wait for the next tournament to take another crack at me. I needed to find a place to hole up for a while, long enough that he would hopefully forget about me and move onto some other poor soul.

There was a decent bar across town, one I usually didn't frequent since it was so far out of my comfort zone. I bought two drinks, alcoholic of course. I chugged the first one, making a face at the way it burned all the way down my throat. I never understood how anyone could drink this shit just for fun.

I ripped a piece of fabric off the bottom of my shirt and dunked it in the second cup of alcohol. The first glass was just reflective enough for me to see my bruised and bloodied face. I frowned as I took in my appearance. The skin under both of my eyes was already starting to blacken. Great.

I wrung the cloth out and dabbed at the scar that spanned from the middle of my forehead and disappeared in my eyebrow. I winced and hissed at the sting, but made sure to clean it thoroughly. There were rules about no sharps, but contestant number two slipped a razor between his knuckles. Phil didn't call it there, so I spent the rest of the fight avoiding the damned thing. 

They were all pricks, I decided although I knew that prior to this entire ordeal. Phil used me as some sort of cash cow. I was nothing more than an actor on his grand stage- a puppet he successfully used to make easy money. I should have been grateful to him for seeing my skill and then marketing me to betters. But I felt nothing but a simmering rage when I thought of him. After all, had I died at the hands of anyone in the ring today he would not have mourned me. He would have mourned the loss of his money.

"That looks deep." An unfamiliar voice remarked. 

I looked up, finding the tall guy who stood at Levi's side earlier. In the dim light of the bar I could see him better. He had strong, handsome features and lightly tanned skin- something you rarely saw down here. His hair was light brown, longer on top and shaved underneath. His posture was relaxed, but his eyes darted around every once in a while. He didn't trust anyone here. Smart boy.

"That would be because it is." I replied, submerging the cloth in alcohol once more. "What do you want?"

"Can I sit?" 

"Buy me a drink." I said with no hesitation.

He made a distasteful noise, it almost sounded like a snort. My lips quirked into a half smile as I looked at my reflection again. My fingers prodded the skin around my nose gently. I wasn't nearly numb enough to reset it. 

Before I could raise my eyes to him again, his footsteps receded. I shrugged and ripped off another piece of my shirt, using it to wipe the blood from my lips and chin. All the moving and heavy breathing sent little spatters of crimson down to my neck and across my cheeks. I wiped at them as well, even though the effort was mostly futile. I'd need water to get the stains off for good.

"Here."

The guy was back with a drink in hand. He slid it across the table to me with a scowl and plopped into the seat across from me. I grabbed it and nodded my thanks with a smile. He rolled his eyes and averted his eyes.

I gulped the sour liquor down, hissing as I slammed the glass down. His lips were curled in disgust, but he still avoided my gaze. I sighed and sat back, giving the alcohol some time to get into my system.

"Were you here to enjoy my company or did your boss send you here to arrest me for something? If it's the former, you'll be sorely disappointed."

"Neither." He snapped, finally looking at me. "Commander Erwin asked that we recruit some abled bodied people. Levi seems to think you can hold your own well enough to train and fight with us." He muttered, looking as if the words tasted bad on his tongue.

I barked out a sharp laugh, the sound cutting through the raucous of the bar. A few people turned their heads to glare at us. I waved my hand in apology as the guy grumbled something about a waste of time. I couldn't agree more.

"You've got..." I cackled, "To be kidding." 

"I wish I could say I was."

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, my answer is no thanks."

"No?" He looked genuinely shocked, "So you'd rather stay in this dump than come to the surface and fight for humanity?" He scoffed.

"What's humanity ever done for me?" I shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well-"

"Humanity's done nothing but fuck me over since the day I was born down here. My father beat my mom, left after a while. My mom sold herself to take care of me before she was eventually killed by one of her customers." I laughed without humor, "The MPs do nothing but stay aboveground and drink until their even dumber than they were in the first place. I'm sure you guys do much of the same."

"You're wrong." He growled, "We're the only people dumb enough to go beyond the walls and fight the titans. We train more days than not. We put the Garrison and Military Police to shame."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I rolled my eyes and leaned down to look at my nose again. It was starting to swell. I winced as I felt around, looking for the exact place where it broke. "Listen. I don't need to join the Scouts. I'm set for a while down here after what happened today."

"Yeah that's true, but I bet you have to constantly watch your back. I bet that big guy would kill you if it meant getting his hands on that money." He sat back, raising an eyebrow as if daring me to say he was wrong. 

I glared at him over the rim of the glass, not saying anything in response. My fingers finally found the break and I braced myself. I applied pressure and swiftly coaxed the bones back in place. There was a loud pop and the guy winced, rubbing his own nose sympathetically. I shook myself, groaning as the pressure building up finally released.

"He can't get to you up there and," He smiled and almost looked charming, "You get to take your winnings with you."

I weighed the pros and cons of the choices laid out before me. I loathed the surface and the stuffy people that resided there in their comfortable lives. But this guy had a point. Klaus was no doubt skulking through the underground in search of me at this very moment. Phil and Levi wouldn't be there next time he got to me. I'd be left to my own devices and I doubted I'd make a second escape.

"What's the catch?" I asked, wiping more blood around my nose.

"The possibility of being eaten by a titan." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sounds peachy. When do I get to leave?"

"Whenever you're ready. Though I'm sure Levi won't want to wait long."

"Great. Let's go." I got to my feet.

"Wh- You don't have anything to pack? No loose ends?" He sputtered as he rose to his feet as well.

"Nope. I've got my earnings and the clothes on my back." I shrugged. It was a lie. I could've told Phil that I was leaving. I could've went back to my little shack and took more clothes, too. But I knew that would be the first place Klaus went looking for me.

He looked me up and down skeptically, no doubt concerned that my clothes were bloody, torn, and dingy. I tugged at my tattered shirt, feeling only a little insecure about it. It was then he noticed he was staring and averted his eyes. Pink crept up his high cheekbones.

"Follow me." He muttered.

"Wait. What's your name, again?" 

"I never told you my name." He started walking away. I huffed and followed close behind, keeping my coin purse clenched between both of my hands.

"No shit. Seriously, though. Name."

"Jean." He replied with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Sam. Can't wait to work with you." I wondered if he heard the undertone of sarcasm in mine.


	3. Which is Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has finally begun her training. She finds a familiar face among the recruits from the Underground and is faced with a choice.

The world above ground was better than I imagined solely because of its beautiful sky. At night it was black with deep purples and blue and stars that dotted the sky. During the day it was a brilliant blue with puffy white clouds. And the sunrise... It was equally as breathtaking as the sunset.

My first full day under a blue sky was spent at the market. Krista was tasked with babysitting me. I didn’t mind it all that much. She was kind and made conversation without bringing up the Underground even once. She even helped me find the best shirts to wear with the scout uniform, as well as comfortable clothes for sleep. I ended up buying her lunch since she treated me like a person and not like a bug beneath her boot.

Everyone else in the Scouts were either completely uninterested in me and the others from the Underground, or they were disgusted with us. There was no middle ground unless you counted Krista’s kindness or the squad leaders tolerating us. It made me wish that those of us from the Underground had separate barracks- at least until the rest of the Scouts warmed up to us. But Krista said that Levi wanted everyone to get well acquainted sooner rather than later since no one would ever grow to trust us if they weren’t ever around us. I would never admit it aloud, but he was right.

My legs trembled, the burn in my muscles pulling me back to the present. I was suspended in the air by the erotically maneuvering gear with a tall metal contraption. This was meant to be a test to see if we could stay upright, but I quickly realized this was actually to see how long we could stay upright. So far, all of us had been like this long enough for the sun to be visible over the wall. We were instructed to try shifting our weight gradually from side to side to begin earning how to turn and change direction. It sounded way enough, but ever bone and muscle in my legs and abdomen protested. 

I saw vertical maneuvering gear in action once when I was a child. It looked so easy and smooth. But now I realize that it takes effort- especially at first. With enough practice I’m sure it’d be muscle memory, but at the moment it was simply just painful.

“Alright, that’s enough for now. Take a break for lunch and met back here in an hour.” Commander Erwin called from below and then retreated toward the barracks.

Each of us was carefully lowered to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the dirt I let out a sigh of relief. My legs still felt like they were on fire, but it was a little more bearable.

I untucked my shirt and pulled the hem up to wipe the sweat from my face and neck. It wasn’t hot outside, the weather was perfect. But all the straining made me sweat like I’d run a marathon in the summer. I wanted to change before lunch ended, but it was pointless. My next outfit would no doubt suffer the same fate. Plus I wasn’t sure when I’d have the time to do laundry. I was still figuring out how stuff like that worked up here.

“Hey. Sam, right?”

I turned at the sound of my name, finding a familiar looking man. He was a little taller than me with a bruised cheek bone and one tooth missing. I knew he had to be from the Underground, but I just could place his face no matter how hard I tried. 

"Yeah. Who're you?" 

"You really don't remember me?" He chuckled, "You knocked me teeth out two nights ago." He motioned to his mouth with raised eyebrows.

_Oh._

I smacked my hand to my forehead and laughed as a blush crept up my cheeks. He was my first opponent in the ring fighting the night that Jean convinced me to come topside and join the Scouts. I couldn't believe that I didn't recognize him, but to be fair my adrenaline had been pumping that night. Plus I sort of was put through the ringer with blade guy and Klaus doing a number on me. 

"Shit, I'm sorry. You're, uh... Kent, right?" I asked, hoping I got the name right.

"Kev, actually." He cackled, "No worries, introductions were pretty brief." He assured me with an easy smile, "Listen, a few of us are gonna hang out for lunch. Wanna join us?"

I looked to where the other Scouts were heading for the barracks, no doubt to dine inside. Part of me longed to join them just to cool off for a while, but I didn't really feel like dealing with the stares or whispers. So, I nodded and let Kev lead me over to a nice shady tree across the lawn where some of the others were already gathered. 

Kev tossed me a ration bar as he settled at the base of the tree. I stuffed the bar in the jacket of my pocket and climbed up to one of the sturdier low branches. My muscles screamed at me to stop, but I wanted to sit back and have a better view of the sky. A couple of others had already done the same, some sitting higher than others. 

As everyone crunched on their rations, Kev took a long swig of water. Everyone's gazes kept flicking to him, as if they were waiting for something. He must be a ring leader of sorts for us. Well, not us. That would imply he was mine as well. I'd pledged loyalty to myself first and humanity next. There was no more room on my priority list for Kev or anyone else.

"I have a plan for us to leave the Scouts." Kev spoke, keeping his eyes forward. He watched as the Scouts came in and out of the barracks. He kept his voice low so that there would be absolutely no chance of anyone hearing him unless they were part of our small group.

I kept my face neutral as I chewed thoughtfully. I wasn't surprised that any of them wanted to escape the Scouts. I also didn't blame them one bit. In their minds, they left one dangerous home- only to fall into another. Out of the two, this one was probably more dangerous. The titans were mindless beasts whose sole purpose seemed to be eating humans. And, if my train of thought was right, Scout numbers were low not because people weren't joining, but because they were all being eaten. And the fact that all training would strictly be centered around vertical maneuvering gear meant they were probably gearing up for some mission. So this crash course was meant to prepare us enough to either be bait or to see if we'd actually be able to hold our own in a fight.

In other words, we were expendable just like every other new recruit. And when we died, they'd probably find some more poor suckers from the Underground to die for them as well.

"We can use the vertical maneuvering gear to make a fast get away. From there, I think we can find a place to hole up until they give up searching for us." Kev continued, bringing his canteen up to his lips to hide his moving lips.

"Where do you think you can hide? Everything has been crowded since the fall of Wall Maria." Someone chimed in- a woman with intense eyes and hollow cheeks.

"The Underground, but it'd be temporary. With this gear we'd be able to come back up after a while, no problem." Kev shot back with zero hesitation.

"What about those of us who can't go back?" I interjected through a mouthful of food.

Kev's eyes slid up to meet mine. I could practically see the gears in his mind turning, trying to find the best way to answer my question honestly while also making me want to follow his plan. He tilted his head thoughtfully and took a sip of water to stall for a few moments longer.

"If you're worried about Klaus, I understand completely." He replied diplomatically, "But with such a big group of us looking out for each other, he wouldn't be able to get to you." Although his tone was reassuring, I wasn't convinced. Klaus could take everyone here out individually and as a group. While Kev was probably underestimating the homicidal maniac, I refused to. Not even for a shot was freedom from titans and the Underground all together.

"That's a nice thought." I muttered, turning my attention up to the parts of the sky visible through the leaves and branches.

"You don't like the plan?" He sounded offended. I rolled my eyes and heaved a sigh as I flicked my gaze back to him.

"I didn't say that." I said in my most neutral tone. He scoffed and toed the dirt with boot.

"If any of you don't like my plan or don't want to be free, then go now. Go eat with the other Scout's and pretend like you belong here. I won't stop you." Annoyance was plain in his voice and the way he looked down his nose at everyone.

Everyone remained silent as they weighed their options. Put their faith in Kev or in Commander Erwin. I was almost certain that both choices would most likely end in death. Kev wasn't incapable, he was just... Delusional. He saw what he wanted to see rather than looking at things realistically. It would be the death of him and anyone dumb enough to follow him.

But damn, escaping the titans was tempting. I'd stick around to see how things develop even though I wasn't one hundred percent sold on Kev's plan. Best case scenario- I'd go with them and be the voice of reason. Worst case- I'd die no matter what I chose.

"That's what I thought." Kev huffed, "We'll escape when we finish training to use this vertical maneuvering equipment. Until then, we'll meet like this every few days. Keep an ear out for any useful information that'll help us once we get away from the Scouts."

Everyone nodded in unison as Kev made a huff of approval. He liked being the center of attention and the one who seemed to have power. He probably led a small group in the Underground. People often drifted to the most charismatic person around and looked to them for help in stealing and surviving. I wondered if anyone here right now was part of his group from below.

My mind ran through every possibility of escape and the likelihood of a successful outcome. In the Underground, we were at risk of being robbed due to the maneuvering gear being heavily coveted by some of the better gangs. It would also be the first place the MPs and Scouts would come looking for us. Places to hide out above ground were scarce- if they even existed at all. I doubted Kev would bring any of this up to the rest of us out of the fear that we would abandon ship. The more I thought it through, the more I leaned towards staying with the Scouts.

As lunch came to a close, everyone began getting to their feet. Captain Levi and Jean were already out in the middle of the training lawn, neither of them spoke. They just stared out at the rest of us. I swung myself down so that I was dangling from the branch I was just lounging on. I let my feet dangle for a moment before dropping to the ground below. The impact shocked my sore muscles, but I shook it off as I started for the lawn with everyone else. As I passed Kev, he reached out and snagged my arm and pulled me back.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, frowning at his hand.

"No. Not really." He released his hold on me, "You're smart, you've got good instincts. You don't like the plan, so I wanna know what you suggest." 

I looked out at where our comrades were getting in formation in the middle of the yard. Levi was watching Kev and I intently, his dark brows furrowed together. Jean's eyes passed over us, pausing only momentarily to assess our posture and facial expressions before averting his gaze. If we didn't hurry up they'd grow suspicious.

"I suggest we work with the Scouts and enjoy our taste of the world while we can." I replied, taking a step back, "If we run- they'll find us no matter where we go. So unless you think of something good- we're destined to fail."

Kev's lips curled back in a sneer as I spun around and jogged to formation. I'd spoken my mind and Kev didn't like it. He wanted to rope me into his plan and then take credit for whatever I set up for him. It wouldn't happen- especially when escape seemed to be stupid and hopeless. The Scouts began to look better and better- at least then I would have to live my life in hiding. Again.


	4. Lesson Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets someone new and things escalate.

The meetings continued at lunch at least once a week, just as Kev requested. He started having some of us steal things we could use on the outside. Like gear and rations and weapons- even things he thought we could sell. I thought this was one of the more idiotic parts of his plan, but I never brought it up. And, after asking me for suggestions a couple weeks ago, he's not spoken directly to me about anything concerning escape. I wasn't sure if it was because of his wounded pride or that he didn't trust me. I also didn't give a shit.

Today was our last day of training before our first expedition. Kev told us yesterday that we would escape tomorrow night to avoid having to become titan chow the following day. He gave us all the option to jump ship, but no one did. I probably should've since I was still so on the fence about it. But I was more than a little worried that one of Kev's cronies would be sent to silence me just to be safe if I decided not to join them. So I decided to stick it out until the very last moment to avoid getting got.

The group that had been tasked with teaching us to use our gear came out to the yard. We stood in formation and saluted, our fists clenched over our hearts. We waited in anticipation for our next orders. As the days came and went, my muscles got less sore and using the gear got easier. We started swinging through the forest and practicing our swordsmanship on dummy titans. I had a feeling this wasn't even close to the real thing, but it did help drill into my bones to aim for the sweet spot every. Single. Time.

"Good morning everyone." Commander Erwin greeted us as he always did, "Today you'll be working on hand to hand combat with some of our Scouts. I'm sure you can learn a few new tricks from them and they, you."

My hopes fell at his words. No gear today. He must think we're as prepared as we could be for the expedition to come. I should have felt flattered and excited, but I felt the opposite. I spent my life "training" in hand to hand combat. I wasn't a master, but I was good enough. I wanted to hone my new skills, the ones that would be most likely to save me if I had to fight a titan. 

"Alright, everyone pair up with an unfamiliar face." Levi ordered as more scouts spilled out into the yard.

I scanned each of them, sizing each person up. There was a girl with a scarf that looked bored, a blond guy that looked visibly nervous, a girl sneaking bites of what looked to be a potato... If I had to pick, I'd probably go with potato girl. She'd be distracted enough that I wouldn't have to work too hard today.

As I stepped forward to approach her, someone stepped in my path. She was my height with brown hair and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She smirked at me, her eyes flashing with a challenge. Great. Someone with an agenda.

"So. You're from the Underground, huh?" She asked even though I'm sure she knew the answer to that.

"Is it that obvious?" I retorted, slowly getting into a defensive stance.

"Mmm, yeah. You look like you're sick, though it's probably just because you've never gotten sun until- what? A couple weeks ago." She cracked her neck and rolled her shoulders before crouching.

"Take turns initiating combat." Levi called from his position at the head of the group.

Before I could ask how we would do this, the girl sprung forward. I leapt back, stumbling a couple feet before regaining my footing. She laughed obnoxiously and came forward again. I dodged to the left to avoid bumping into anyone.

"Jeez, is running away the only thing you can do? I guess I was right to think Commander Erwin just needed some more titan bait."

I ground my teeth together in frustration and embarrassment. She wasn't giving me time to think of a way to counter her. She reminded me of a much smaller- and prettier- version of Klaus. I needed to stop her in her tracks and get her on her back. Then we could switch it up and I'd have the upper hand.

When she charged next I stood my ground, digging my heels into the dirt. I'd deal with her the same way I dealt with Klaus. I'd win.

I thought I had her when I got my arms around her waist and hooked my leg around hers. But she shifted her weight and grabbed me by the back of my pants. She threw herself back, flipping me up over her head. All I saw for just a moment was the ground and then it disappeared from sight as I fell backwards. The air left my lungs in a single whoosh. I gasped and cough, willing myself to inhale successfully.

"Gotta be quicker than that." The girl laughed as she got to her feet. She stood over me with that infuriating smirk before walking back a few paces, "You're turn, titan chow."

Her words lit a fire in me. She looked at me and spoke to me as if I were nothing. I knew that's how most of the people here felt about me and the others, but no one ever came out and said as much. At least not to our faces. But she was taunting me, throwing in my face what I already thought to be true.

If I was going to die anyway, who cares if I get into a little trouble beforehand?

Once I was able to catch my breath I stood. I didn't take any time to analyze the situation or her stance. I just launched myself at her. She didn't try to avoid me, she just stood in one spot with a smile on her face the entire time. I wanted to smack it off her face. Instead of grappling with her, I grabbed the collar of her shirt with one hand and cocked back with the other.

The smile faded when she realized that I was about to hit her for real. She swiveled her head to the side a touch, but it was too late. I was still able to land the hit to her cheek. She grunted and we both went sprawling to the ground from the force of it.

It took her no time to recover. She jumped on top of me and swung at me over and over. I grabbed her by the hair and bucked my hips hard, switching our positions. With my hand in her hair, she couldn't jerk her head away as I swung.

Before I could land a third punch, someone grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me back. I growled viciously and threw my elbow back as hard as I could. There was a sickening crunch and whoever grabbed me stumbled back, a slew of curses leaving their lips.

I threw myself forward again, taking advantage of both my freedom and the fact that a guy with a shaved head was holding the girl back. Just as I was about to reach her again, I was snatched up. Their arms came up under my armpits and their hands linked behind my head, keeping me from using my arms. They lifted me easily, just enough so my feet were off the ground.

Part of me wanted to keep fighting, especially when the girl cackled at me. She was released immediately but made no moves for me. She just wiped the blood from her lip with a smirk as the captain approached us. Krista was at his heels, glaring at both of us.

"Ymir, barracks. Sam, my office." Levi's voice was filled with irritation. His eyes burned with his anger and for a moment I thought he would lay us out here in front of everyone. But instead he turned sharply on his heel, "I'll deal with the two of you later."

I growled again, jerking against my captors grip on me. Levi glanced back, his eyes narrowing into slits. My nostrils flared and I jerked again. I couldn't go to his office if this jackass was holding me in one place.

"Jean, drag her up there. I don't trust her to have enough self control to resist starting another fight." Levi sighed.

Ah, so I'd broken Jean's nose. I guess that would be one less person that tolerated me here. Oh well, it's not like he ever went out of his way to talk to me or anything like Krista did.

Speaking of Krista, she was watching Ymir go with a frown. Once she was halfway across the lawn, Krista's gaze flickered to me. She glared at me, her blond brows furrowing together. She and that Ymir must be close. If I didn't apologize I'd be out of allies here in the scouts. 

"Sorry." I muttered as Jean carried me past her. He kept me in the hold he had me in, my arms straight up in the air. It was annoying and embarrassing, but not painful. 

"Can you let me go now? I promise not to hit you again." I said once we were inside. 

"No." Jean grumbled as he carried me backwards up the stairs.

"Will you let me go if I apologize?" 

"Are you actually sorry, or do you just want me to let you go?" 

"Both?" I sighed, "If I would've known it was you I would've aimed lower."

"How about you don't hit me at all?!" He snapped.

"Right. Sorry." I muttered, giving up on my hopes of escape.

When we reached the office Jean paused outside of the door. Until now, he didn't need to use his hands. Now he had a decision to make, and I hoped it was the one that'd bring blood back to my numb hands.

"I need to open the door. You're not gonna try to run off, are you?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"Scouts honor." I spoke solemnly.

"You're an idiot." He replied as he let me go. He almost sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

I shook my hands out as I stepped into Levi's office. It felt like a thousand needles were pricking them as the blood rushed back to them. I groaned and turned to frown at Jean. Surely there was a better way to hold me back- one that wouldn't have resulted in my hands hurting like this.

Jean leaned against the wall by the door, crossing his arms over his chest. I plopped down in the chair against the wall to the right and scanned the immaculate room. There wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. I wondered when he made the time to clean so thoroughly. Judging by the bags that seemed permanently etched under his eyes, probably at night.

I rubbed my thumb against the wooden armrest of my chair and glanced at Jean again. His upper lip was bloody and his nose was slightly misshapen. I definitely broke it. Guilt flashed through me and I dropped my gaze. I let my temper get the best of me and Jean, someone who wasn't even the object of my anger, got caught in the crossfire.

"I really am sorry about your nose." 

Jean just grunted, eyes staring straight ahead. I rolled my eyes at his unwillingness to accept my apology. Though if the roles were reversed I'd probably be the same. I sat up a little in my seat and peered at his face, assessing the state of his nose.

"I could reset it for you." I offered.

"I'm sure you could." He muttered.

"I've reset mine every time it broke. I'm nothing short of an expert at this point." I grinned. 

"How many times qualifies you as an expert?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Six times? I think?" I tried to remember every time it happened, but I couldn't recall. It was definitely less than ten, though. I'd been in my fair share of fights so I had to learn how to patch myself up after a while. It wasn't like doctors were a commodity in the Underground.

"That's excessive. You must pick a lot of fights."

"I don't pick fights, but I don't back down from them either." I retorted.

"God. I'm surrounded by suicidal blockheads." He huffed, shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't back down from any fights, ever. Not even against that gigantic fucking murderer. It's stupid and it'll get you killed one day. If you picked your battles, you wouldn't have broken your nose so many times." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not a coward." I countered.

"There's a difference between being a coward and playing it smart. One gets your further, the other is more likely to put you in an early grave."

"Whatever." I snapped, no longer wanting to debate with him. He had a valid point, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of telling him he was right. "Do you want me to fix your nose or not?"

"Fine." He sighed and walked over, "But if you fuck it up, I'm breaking yours."

"That's fair." I smirked and stood, motioning for him to take my place. He made a face but sat anyway. "Don't look at me like that. You're so tall that I'd screw it up if you didn't sit."

"Thank you?"

"Anytime." I winked and went over to the wash basin in the corner of the room. It was odd that Levi kept one here, but I wouldn't question it. Judging by how clean his office was, there was no doubt in my mind that he like to be just as clean himself.

I grabbed a cloth from the small table next to it. I took my time soaking the rag, making sure it was clean and wet enough to get all the blood off of his face. There was a small mirror above the basin. I glanced at my reflection as Ymir's words played back in my head. I  _ did  _ look sick, but it wasn't just because I was pallor. My face was thin and my eyes were ringed in yellow and green hues from the double black eye I'd suffered a couple weeks ago. I was sunburnt across my nose and cheeks, as well as my neck and hands. It was the price of coming above ground and spending my days training under the sun. I couldn't help but compare myself to everyone else I've met here.

I sighed and turned away from my reflection, tired of picking it apart and comparing it to others. None of it mattered in the long run. And besides, if I wanted to be kind, I could just remind myself that the more time I spend here the more... Normal I would begin to look.

I crouched in front of Jean until we were eye to eye and began wiping gently at the blood over his lips and chin. He winced at first, sucking in a sharp breath of air. But after that he managed to stay completely still. I frowned at the angle of his nose as a second wave of guilt washed over me. 

"This is gonna hurt, but I need to figure out where the break is before I can set it back." I murmured, setting the rag aside so that my hands were free to probe his face.

I started closer to eyes brow bone, and worked my way down the bridge. Jean groaned softly, his hands balling into fists at his side. I tried to focus solely on his nose as I felt around for the break, but this close I could see the true color of his eyes. They were deep pools of honey with flecks of green in them lined by brown lashes. His brows were strong and thick, making his gaze look more intense. He was far more handsome than I'd originally given him credit for.

I blinked away from his eyes when I found the break about halfway down the bridge of his nose. It wasn't terrible, it should set easily and heal fast as long as he didn't take another blow to it soon.

"God that fucking hurts." He griped.

"Shut up and let me concentrate." 

"Hey-"

His cheeks reddened, likely with anger at my tone. I smiled and took advantage of him being momentarily distracted. I cut off whatever words were about to leave his mouth by swiftly resetting his nose. He cursed under his breath as a little more dribbled from his nostrils. I grabbed the napkin and dabbed away the crimson.

"Good as new. Now don't go breaking up anymore fights, if you break it again I'll have to charge you for my services." I teased.

"I won't have to break up any fights as long as you don't start another one." He retorted.

"I make no promises. You Scouts talk a lot of shit." 

"Ymir just wanted to get a rise out of you. She does that to everyone." Jean chuckled, "She's only ever nice to Krista and her 'nice' isn't all that nice if you really think about it."

"That explains why Krista looked so pissed. They like each other." I chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind next time. It'll probably piss her off more if I don't react."

"Exactly. Now you're thinking smart."

I was about to tell him to shut up for the second time today when the door burst open. I straightened quickly and moved to the side of Jean. Levi stepped into the room and, although he was a little shorter than me, it felt as if he was towering over me as he stared at me. He didn't move to sit at his desk, he simply shut the door and crossed his arms.

"It seems you're denser than I thought." He began frowning deeply, "There are rules in place and although we didn't go over them, I assumed you'd know better than to start fights with your comrades."

"I didn't start it." I argued.

"You threw the first punch. I don't care what came from Ymir's mouth. You should've controlled yourself." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I guess it's my fault for assuming a brat like you would understand how things work here. Regardless of your ignorance, you're still to be punished."

Before I could open my mouth to protest, the Captain was in front of me, his hand balled in the collar of my shirt. He jerked me down and brought his knee up, slamming it into my stomach. I coughed and gagged as he shoved me forward into his desk. I hunched over it and tried to catch my breath.

"I assume that you'll learn quicker if I beat the lesson into you. After all, you do seem to prefer violence as a solution to all your problems." He pulled me back and kicked me again. "Money. Personal. And possibly even in situations such as this." He punctuated each sentence with a kick and then threw me back. 

I landed on my backside, gagging as bile rose in my throat. I hunched over, afraid I might vomit on my white pants and shirt. Those were stains I'd likely never get out. I clutched at my midsection and blinked away tears, praying I could keep the bile back.

"If you puke on my floor, I'll make you clean the entire room from top to bottom." Levi muttered, moving to sit at his desk. He sounded bored and completely unfazed. I wondered how often he kicked the shit out of his recruits and whether or not he enjoyed it.

I caught my breath and somehow managed to swallow back the vomit. Levi was staring at me over his desk, waiting for me to stand or speak- I wasn't sure which. So I did both.

"Lesson learned." I choked as I rose to my feet. A white hot rage burned through me as I glowered at the Captain. I wanted to stomp him down a few inches, make him a nice and even five feet tall. But I knew retaliating against him would probably be some sort of act of treason. So I just held completely still and waited to be dismissed.

"Good. You and Ymir will be working the stables for a week. You'll start after the expedition. If you live that long."

"Yes sir." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Dismissed." He waved his hand at me, his gaze already moving to the stack of papers on the corner of his desk.

I turned swiftly and stormed out of the room and down the hall, all the while hunched because of the pain in my ribs. With my luck as of late, they were probably cracked. What great timing. I could only imagine what it'd be like to try and use the vertical maneuvering gear with cracked ribs. I'd figure it out, though. I'd live long enough to come back from that damned expedition and prove them all wrong.

I wasn't titan chow or bait or a hindrance. I would become an important member of the Survey Corps and make everyone eat their words.


End file.
